


Drunken Boyfriend

by babygriezmann



Category: Football RPF
Genre: A little bit of angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, krizi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygriezmann/pseuds/babygriezmann
Summary: Antoine cannot hold his liquor and Koke has to deal with it even though he hates drunken people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes. Plus this is my first fanfiction in English, so don't be to hard with me. Have fun! xoxo

Koke tossed and turned in his bed. He didn’t sleep quite well because he was really worried. Again he stared at his phone.  
2:21 am  
Antoine hasn’t been back home yet even though he said he wouldn’t be gone longer than midnight. Normally he didn’t go to any parties but the season was over now and it did end quite well. So he allowed himself to celebrate with some friends.  
Of course the Frenchman asked his boyfriend to come as well but Koke preferred to stay at home. He was living the typical sports life, no alcohol and no parties but he was totally fine with that. He has just never been into partying.  
He didn’t like the idea of his boyfriend partying either because he experienced his boyfriend drunken once. It didn’t end well because Antoine didn’t know when it was better to stop with the alcohol. In the end Koke had to held his head over the toilet while he was throwing up. It was going like that the whole night and of course they had training on the other day. So Koke was damn tired and Antoine was still feeling queasy. After the exercise Cholo was yelling at them for solid ten minutes.  
Afterwards Antoine promised Koke faithfully that he would never do that again. At first the Spaniard was really mad at him and didn’t even answer him for a while. But those azure blue eyes were staring at him very intensely and he apologized for the thousandth time, so Koke couldn’t resist anymore and accepted Antoine’s apology. 

When Antoine has told him about the party, of course he remembered this incident but he didn’t want to be an asshole and so he said it was okay for him when he would go. Koke was moody anyway but now he was really pissed at Antoine because he has broken his promise. He tried to call him again but obviously he wouldn’t pick up.  
At some point Koke managed to fall back to sleep again until a loud bashing noise was waking him up. Immediately he stood vertically in his bed and his heart was thumbing like mad. Was it a burglar? He was scanning the room quickly to look for something that would help him to fight the invader when it would come to the crunch. Obviously Koke didn’t find anything so he was just hiding under his blanket like a child with the hope that the person just wouldn’t see him. 

“Putain”, he heard after a moment from a very familiar voice. It was Antoine!  
Koke was getting out of bed as fast as he could and ran to the living room where he spotted the voice. Of course he found his boyfriend there. The Frenchman was laying there with his face to the floor and the flipped couch behind him. He must have fallen over it. For a second Koke couldn’t resist laughing. The scenario was just too funny.  
“Jesus Grizi, what did you do?”, yelled Koke while wiping away his tears.  
But abruptly the mood was tilting because Antoine didn’t show any reaction. Immediately Koke’s face went numb.  
“Grizi?”, he mumbled anxious.  
Still no reaction from his boyfriend. In the next second he ran to him and kneeled beside the Frenchman already with his phone in his hand to dial the emergency number. Luckily Antoine started moving again before he could do that.  
He turned around slowly and his face was distorted with pain but he didn’t open his eyes yet. His nose was bleeding a little bit but it didn’t seem that bad. Koke grabbed his shoulders and shook him until he finally opened his eyes.  
“Oh mon amour…”, he mumbled when he saw his boyfriends anxious face.  
“Not the right time”, Koke answered, “you’re so drunken!”  
“Ugh what… what happened to my nose?”  
“You fell, Grizi. But it’s okay, I got you!”

It took him a while to get Antoine back on his feet again. He put Antoine’s arm around his shoulder so that he could walk with him to the bedroom but after one step they almost fell altogether back on the floor. So he decided to throw him over his shoulder to carry him. Koke was thinking hopefully Antoine wouldn’t throw up in that position, luckily he didn’t.  
Koke groaned because he didn’t have his boyfriend that heavy in his memory. The way back to the bedroom seemed endlessly since Antoine somehow got his energy back and found it funny to impede Koke from walking. He was giggling like a 3-year-old child. Normally Koke would really love Antoine’s laugh but right now he was getting pissed even more from it. Deep inside he thought that it would have been better when Antoine just would have stayed away from him until he was sober again. Now he just felt like he had to babysit a giant toddler. 

Finally they made it into the bedroom. Koke rolled his eyes when he tossed his boyfriend onto the mattress. He would have preferred it to just leave him there like that but his kind heart couldn’t to that. So he bent over Antoine to pull off his shoes and his jacket. Luckily Antoine didn’t show any resistance this time. After that Koke went to the bathroom to get some tissues to clean his nose a little bit and then he covered him under the blanket.  
“I swear… the party was soooo good”, Antoine muttered.  
“Yeah I can see. Go to sleep now”, directed Koke.  
The Frenchman just nodded and closed his eyes again. After a few seconds he fell into a steady sleep. Since Antoine was smelling like a whole liquor bar Koke decided to spend the rest of the night on the couch but he couldn’t resist to give him a short kiss on his temple.  
He couldn’t go back to sleep on one hand because Antoine was snoring like a chainsaw and on the other hand many thoughts were cruising through his head, mostly about his drunken boyfriend and the promise he just broke. 

Around 8:00 am Koke decided to get up because he wasn’t getting any sleep anyway. He looked after Antoine, who was still sleeping deep, in the bedroom. After a while he examined Antoine’s face really precisely. He had those delicate facial features that made him look like he was the purest thing on earth. That made Koke hit on him since the very first second they met. It’s just one out of many reasons why he loved Antoine so much.  
After taking a shower he went for a walk to get his head free. It just helped a little bit. Most of his thoughts were still around his boyfriend. When he came back Antoine was awake. He was still in bed but he sat upright and was rubbing his eyes. At first he didn’t notice Koke but then he looked up.  
Immediately Koke stood still like a statue and was just staring at Antoine. He looked really bad with those huge dark circles under his eyes and the pale skin.  
“Koke”, he started, “I’m so sorry!”

At first he didn’t know what to say. Of course Koke was mad at him but when he looked back into Antoine’s face and saw the swollen red nose he started laughing. The Frenchman was giving him a confused look. Those made Koke laugh even more. He even was holding his belly. After a while he calmed down to find some words.  
“I think you’ve learned your lecture”, he said while pointing on Antoine’s nose.  
Antoine touched it carefully.  
“Yes, it hurts a lot and I have a bad headache as well”, he wailed.  
“That serves you right!”, returned Koke.  
But then Koke was having pities and he went to the kitchen to get his boyfriend an aspirin and a glass of water. He put it on the small table besides their bed and joined Antoine in bed. Without saying a word he hugged his boyfriend tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
“It’s okay, I’m not mad at you. Now drink this. I hate it when you’re sick”, Koke said then.  
For the first time Antoine could smile. A huge stone fell from his heart. He followed Koke’s advice and drank the water with the aspirin.  
This time was really the last time he was drinking.


End file.
